


Shortly It Will End

by WizardSandwich



Series: Memento Mori [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron Trilogy (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: “Clinical,” Bluster says with a quiet chuckle. “What was he like to you, though, Toast?”
Relationships: Prowl & Toaster (Transformers), Toaster & Bluster
Series: Memento Mori [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860151
Kudos: 5





	Shortly It Will End

Toaster’s legs dangle off the top of Outpost II’s roof. The stars shine brightly in the distance, leaving their soft glow on Cybertron’s surface. In the distance, he can see the dying lights of Kaon, dying because Cybertron itself is.

If he looks hard enough, he can almost imagine the explosion that echoed across all of Cybertron. As it is, he’ll never get the rattling from his struts. He’ll never get Prowl out of his thoughts.

“Elita-1 told me I would find you here,” a familiar voice says from behind him. Bluster, returned from cities away.

Toaster turns his helm in acknowledgement. Bluster’s servo comes to rest on his shoulder. “Jazz is worried about you,” Bluster continues. “I’m worried about you.”

Toaster almost feels bad, but he can’t find a spark of the feeling. He’s just numb, the way he was before he’d ever met Prowl.

“Toaster,” Bluster says softly. He finally moves to sit down beside him. He loops his arm loosely around Toaster’s side, pulling him closer. Using his other servo, he pulls Toaster’s helm down to press against his chest. It reminds him of how Jazz had held him in the middle of that abandoned bar.

“He’s gone,” Toaster chokes out, tears coming to his optics. His voice sounds like a dying scraplet. He feels like one. “Bluster… he’s gone.”

Bluster’s grip tightens. The servo on his waist moves to stroke his back. It’s a comforting gesture, one Toaster hasn’t been on the receiving end of in vorns. And all it does it bring Toaster memories of days long past.

“I’m sorry,” Bluster murmurs. “I’m so sorry. This never should’ve happened to you.”

And Toaster thinks of Trailbreaker, who Bluster still has, who—other than Jazz—is the last link to some of Toaster’s closest friends.

“This shouldn’t have happened at all,” Toaster rasps out mournfully.

“I know.”

Toaster can practically picture the way Bluster’s mouth twists into a frown, the way it always does when something happens that he doesn’t know how to fix. Bluster has never been the fixer of the four of them. The has always been Blaster and Karmen. Bluster and Toaster are broken things.

“Tell me about him?” Bluster asks, his voice hitting a quiet note. “I’d never gotten the chance to meet him.”

Toaster considers for a moment, swallowing back whatever sob wants to escape him. He’s cried far too much for Prowl, who he loved and was loved by in return. He’d call it a waste, but Prowl had always underestimated his value in Toaster’s optics.

“He was brilliant. A great strategist. He saved a lot of lives,” Toaster says at last. It’s neutral. The kind of thing that Elita-1 is going to put on his plaque.

“Clinical,” Bluster says with a quiet chuckle. “What was he like to you, though, Toast?”

“He was my amica,” Toaster says at last, honestly, a simple explanation. He can feel the liquid welling up in his optics again. “He helped me when no one else would. He dragged me out of that alley and gave me friends and a purpose. He was so kind when no one else thought he was.”

Bluster hums, “You and Blaster still haven’t recovered from that fight, huh?”

“I don’t think he’ll ever forgive me,” Toaster admits. It’s a heavy thing, but part of him doesn’t blame Blaster. After all, Toaster had almost been a Decepticon, once. Prowl was the only thing that had stopped him.

“Want to come back to my room?” Bluster asks. “We can watch some of those romance vids that we all know Prowl liked.”

Toaster swallows around the lump in his throat and nods, “That’d be nice.”


End file.
